1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to apparatus for modifying electrical connector arrangements and, more particularly, adaptors for maintaining conductor connectors in a selected arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular electrical components having plug-in type connectors have been widely used for many years because of their advantageous cost and serviceability. Examples of various components and plug-in connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,195; 3,264,600; 3,320,573; 3,356,986; 3,393,394; 3,766,513; 4,073,563; 4,274,701; and 4,297,726. Such components can be reliably and efficiently made in production quantities and can be stored in inventory as available replacement parts for convenient and economical repairs. However, one problem with such plug-in type components has been that the connectors are necessarily arranged in one particular fixed arrangement. The component will not engage a connector board or receptacle that provides for connectors in any different location or orientation. Thus, available components that would otherwise be suitable for an application cannot be used if the component's connector configuration is different from the design of the connector board or receptacle.
For example, flasher relays for automotive electrical systems are typically a plug-in modular component having a common basic operation and function. However, while automobiles manufactured in the United States employ a flasher relay with one terminal configuration, automobiles manufactured elsewhere require flashers with one of a number of different terminal configurations. Thus a flasher suitable for use on domestically manufactured automobiles has not been suitable for use on imported automobiles.
To provide components having all the connector configurations that may potentially be needed demands stocking a broad inventory of parts. Moreover, if a component of a particular connector configuration is out-of-stock or becomes unavailable, the required connector arrangement bars the use of equivalent competitive components to complete the repairs.
It has been recognized that devices that could modify the terminal or receptacle arrangements of components or connector boards would permit use of a single style component and avoid the expense and difficulty of maintaining a broad range of components to cover various connector arrangements. Accordingly, various devices developed in the prior art that were intended for use in modifying the connector array of plug-in type components and connector boards. One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,865.
One problem with such adaptor devices known in the prior art has been that many such designs required the connectors to be connected to the conductor leads after assembly with the adaptors. This proved awkward or even impossible in some applications and was found to be time-consuming and costly. In other cases, the connectors of the conductor leads did not extend from the adaptor and were incompatible with many types of connector blocks and plugs. Another problem with prior art adaptors was that they did not rigidly fix the connectors so that they could inadvertently lose their position or orientation in the adaptor, making assembly more difficult.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for an adaptor that would securely fasten the connectors; that was compatible with various existing connector blocks and plugs; and that could be assembled with the connector already attached to the conductor leads.